sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο
Ηλεκτρομαγνητικόν Πεδίον Electromagnetic Field Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Ενοποιημένη Πεδιακή Θεωρία ---- Πεδίο Φυσικό Πεδίο Κλασσικό Πεδίο Κβαντικό Πεδίο Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ασθενές Πεδίο Ηλεκτρασθενές Πεδίο Χρωμικό Πεδίο Ενιαίο Πεδίο ---- Ομογενές Πεδίο Κεντρικό Πεδίο Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο Συντηρητικό Πεδίο ---- Μαθηματικό Πεδίο Βαθμωτό Πεδίο Ανυσματικό Πεδίο Τανυστικό Πεδίο ]] Είναι ένα από τα τέσσερα θεμελιώδη Πεδία που υπάρχουν στην Φύση. Ουσιαστικά, είναι οντότητα του τετραδιάστατου Χώρου. Στον τρισδιάστατο χώρο εμφανίζεται με τρείς όψεις ως: *Στατικό Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο *Επαγωγικό Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο *Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ένταση Το ηλεκτρομαγνητικό πεδίο χαρακτηρίζεται από το Φυσικό Μέγεθος που επιγράφεται ως Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ένταση (electromagnetic fild strength). Άλλες ονομασίες: *Ηλεκτρομαγνητικός Πεδιακός Τανυστής (electromagnetic field tensor) * Faraday tensor * Maxwell bivector Η ένταση του Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού Πεδίου ( \, F_{\mu\nu} ) αναπαρίσταται από ένα πίνακα ( matrix): : F_{\mu\nu} = \begin{bmatrix} 0 & -c^{-1}E_x & -c^{-1}E_y & -c^{-1}E_z \\ c^{-1}E_x & 0 & -B_z & B_y \\ c^{-1}E_y & B_z & 0 & -B_x \\ c^{-1}E_z & -B_y & B_x & 0 \end{bmatrix} όπου: :E'' είναι η Ηλεκτρική Ένταση του Ηλεκτρικού Πεδίου, :''B είναι η Μαγνητική Ένταση του Μαγνητικού Πεδίου :c'' είναι η ταχύτητα του Φωτός. : Οι δείκτες: \mu,\nu λαμβάνουν τις τιμές ''0, 1, 2, 3 - Ο αντίστοιχος δυϊκός τανυστής του Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού πεδίου είναι: : F^{\mu\nu} = \begin{bmatrix} 0 & c^{-1}E_x & c^{-1}E_y & c^{-1}E_z \\ -c^{-1}E_x & 0 & -B_z & B_y \\ -c^{-1}E_y & B_z & 0 & -B_x \\ -c^{-1}E_z & -B_y & B_x & 0 \end{bmatrix} Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Δυναμικό Το Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Δυναμικό ( \, A_\mu ) συνδέεται με τα αντίστοιχα τρισδιάστατα δυναμικά με την σχέση: : A_\mu = ( -\frac{\phi}{c} , \vec A ) όπου: :φ'' είναι το Ηλεκτρικό Δυναμικό του Ηλεκτρικού Πεδίου, :Α'' είναι το Μαγνητικό Δυναμικό του Μαγνητικού Πεδίου - Το αντίστοιχο δυϊκό διάνυσμα του Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού δυναμικού δίνεται από την σχέση: : A^\mu \, = \eta^{ \mu \nu } A_\nu = ( \frac{\phi}{c}, \vec A) : όπου: : \, \eta είναι ο μετρικός τανυστής Minkowski του ομώνυμου τετραδιάστατου Χώρου. Πεδιακές Εξισώσεις Η μαθηματική σχέση που συνδέει την Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ένταση με το Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Δυναμικό ( \, A_\mu ) είναι η εξής: : F_{ \mu \nu } \equiv \frac{ \partial A_\nu }{ \partial x^\mu } - \frac{ \partial A_\mu }{ \partial x^\nu } \equiv \partial_\mu A_\nu - \partial_\nu A_\mu \equiv A_{ \nu , \mu } - A_{ \mu , \nu } Εξαγωγή εξισώσεων: To derive all the elements in the electromagnetic tensor we need to define : \partial_a = \left(\frac{1}{c} \frac{\partial}{\partial t}, \frac{\partial}{\partial x}, \frac{\partial}{\partial y}, \frac{\partial}{\partial z} \right) = \left(\frac{1}{c} \frac{\partial}{\partial t}, \nabla \right) \, and : A_a = \left(-\frac{\phi}{c}, \bar A_x, \bar A_y, \bar A_z \right) \, where : \vec A \, is the vector potential and \left(\bar A_x, \bar A_y, \bar A_z \right) are its components : \phi \, is the scalar potential and : c \, is the speed of light Electric and magnetic fields are derived from the vector potentials and the scalar potential with two formulas: : \vec{E} = -\frac{\partial \vec{A}}{\partial t} - \nabla \phi \, : \vec{B} = \nabla \times \vec{A} \, As an example, the x components are just : E_x = -\frac{\partial A_x}{\partial t} - \frac{\partial \phi}{\partial x} \, : B_x = \frac{\partial A_z}{\partial y} - \frac{\partial A_y}{\partial z} \, Using the definitions we began with can re-write these two equations to look like: : E_x = c \left(\partial_1 A_0 - \partial_0 A_1 \right) \, : B_x = \partial_2 A_3 - \partial_3 A_2 \, Evaluating all the components results in a second-rank, antisymmetric and covariant tensor: : F_{\mu \nu} = \partial_\mu A_\nu - \partial_\nu A_\mu \, Σημασία Hidden beneath the surface of this complex mathematical equation is an ingenious unification of Maxwell's equations for electromagnetism. Consider the electrostatic equation : \nabla \cdot \textbf{ E } = \frac{\rho}{\epsilon_0} which tells us that the divergence of the electric field vector is equal to the charge density, and the electrodynamic equation : \nabla \times \textbf{ B } - \frac{1}{c^2} \frac{ \partial \textbf{ E }}{\partial t} = \mu_0 \textbf{ J } that is the change of the electric field with respect to time, minus the curl of the magnetic field vector, is equal to negative four pi times the current density. These two equations for electricity reduce to : \partial_a F^{ab} = \mu_0 J^b where : J^a = ( \rho , J ) \, is the 4-current. The same holds for magnetism. If we take the magnetostatic equation : \nabla \cdot \textbf{ B } = 0 which tells us that there are no "true" magnetic charges, and the magnetodynamics equation : \frac{ \partial \textbf{ B }}{ \partial t } + \nabla \times \textbf{ E } = 0 which tells us the change of the magnetic field with respect to time plus the curl of the Electric field is equal to zero (or, alternatively, the curl of the electric field is equal to the negative change of the magnetic field with respect to time). With the electromagnetic tensor, the equations for magnetism reduce to : F_{ a b , c } + F_{ b c , a } + F_{ c a , b } = 0. \, Σχετικότητα The field tensor derives its name from the fact that the electromagnetic field is found to obey the tensor transformation law, this general property of (non-gravitational) physical laws being recognised after the advent special relativity. This theory stipulated that all the (non-gravitational) laws of physics should take the same form in all coordinate systems - this led to the introduction of tensors. The tensor formalism also leads to a mathematically elegant presentation of physical laws. For example, Maxwell's equations of electromagnetism may be written using the field tensor as: F_{ab,c} \, = 0 and F^{ab}{}_{,b} \, = \mu_0 J^a where the comma indicates a partial derivative. The second equation implies conservation of charge: J^a{}_{,a} \, = 0 In general relativity, these laws can be generalised in (what many physicists consider to be) an appealing way: F_{ab;c} \, = 0 and F^{ab}{}_{;b} \, = \mu_0 J^a where the semi-colon represents a covariant derivative, as opposed to a partial derivative. The elegance of these equations stems from the simple replacing of partial with covariant derivatives, a practice sometimes referred to in the parlance of GR as 'replacing partial with covariant derivatives'. These equations are sometimes referred to as the curved space Maxwell equations. Again, the second equation implies charge conservation (in curved spacetime): J^a{}_{;a} \, = 0 Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική thumb|300px| [[Εξισώσεις Maxwell ---- Κλασσική Ηλεκτροφυσική Κλασσική Ηλεκτροδυναμική Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο Ηλεκτρικό Ρεύμα Ηλεκτρικό Φορτόρρευμα ]] The Lagrangian of quantum electrodynamics extends beyond the classical Lagrangian established in relativity from L = - \frac{1}{4\pi}F^{\mu\nu}F_{\mu\nu}, to incorporate the creation and annihilation of photons (and electrons). In quantum field theory, it is used for the template of the gauge field strength tensor. That is used in addition to the local interaction Lagrangian, nearly identical to its role in QED. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο \Οντότητα ---------- * Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο * Ηλεκτρικό Ρεύμα * Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο * Μαγνητικό Πεδίο ---- *Ηλεκτρικό Φορτορρεύμα *Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο ---- *Νόμος Coulomb *Νόμος Biot-Savart ---- *Ηλεκτρικός Νόμος Gauss *Μαγνητικός Νόμος Gauss *Νόμος Faraday *Νόμος Ampere *Εξισώσεις Maxwell ---- *Ηλεκτρισμός *Μαγνητισμός *Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός ---- *Ηλεκτροστατική *Ηλεκτροκινητική *Ηλεκτροδυναμική *Ηλεκτροφυσική Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηλεκτροδυναμική Category:Φυσικά Πεδία